dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 61
June 22, 2016 4th Color Option With GU 61, we have added a 4th color option for players. This means they now have a choice of 4 colors to assign to their existing 3 color slots, as opposed to only 3 color choices.. Tides of War Summer Seasonal Event The battle for the throne of Atlantis continues! Ocean Master, Aquaman's conniving half-brother, has rallied a force of mutineer Atlanteans in an attempt to displace King Arthur and take the throne! The Atlantean civil war has breached the waters of Metropolis. Track Tides of War in your Mission Journal and check the Events tab in the On Duty menu to battle for the Atlantean Outpost. Fight for your side, and reap new rewards including new feats! In celebration of our Summer Event this year, we have added new Summer-themed base items, and new Summer-themed styles that will keep you looking snappy when the fight heats up! * Level Requirement: 10 Marketplace Soder Cola Ultimate 12-Pack The exertion of battle got you down? Try our new Soder Cola Ultimate 12-Pack! One sip of a Soder Cola Ultimate will restore your health and power to 100%! This special formula also increases your Health, Power, Restoration, Power Heal, Dominance, and Damage 1% for 30 minutes. Check it out in the Supplies section of the Marketplace! Bounties *Reduced the respawn delays on the bounties that are part of the Lightning Strikes content. Broker *Accessory (Aura) and Material sub-categories have been added to style category of the the Broker. *The “From” section of mail sent from the Broker will now always display correctly. Duos Flashback *The Paradox Wave should more consistently be visible while in the Speed Force Tunnel. *Paradox Reapers necessary for the portal at the end of the Speed Force Tunnel will spawn more quickly for groups that burn through them faster. They won't spawn any more quickly for groups that are not over-geared for the duo. Harley's Heist *Fixed an issue where Zatanna could remain invisible during the boss fight. *Fixed an issue where the ride-along Iconic may attack you after they revive. Marketplace *We've lowered the cost of Character Restore to 500 MC /DBC. Map *Fixed issue where players could fall through the map when using the Warp to HQ. Missions *All leveling mission rewards for levels 1-30 have been updated to have grant a mission reward box instead of having a selectable reward in the Journal . The box, when opened, will present players a UI for selecting their reward. Operations 4-Player Fatal Exams *This Operation is now correctly listed in the Tier 7 section of the On Duty menu. Powers Fire *Fixed the required level tooltip info for Flame Cascade, Wildfire, and Backdraft. Raids 8-Player Darkseid's War Factory (Elite) *The damage done by Zeta Blast and Zeta Burst has been reduced in the Elite version of the raid so that it's more in line with the Normal version. Settings *Your profile settings will now automatically reset to default if the client detects that the file has become corrupted. Styles *Gleaming Claws weapon style should now work correctly with the Cosmic Material. *Mastery Weapon styles can now use Materials. *Corrected the names of the Ancient Divine Sorceress Harness and Ancient Divine Loincloth. Subtitles *Fixed a bug where some non-localized audio did not display a subtitle. Summer Seasonal *Lighting adjustments have been made to the summer vault, and additional details have been added to the walls. UI *(Xbox One Only) Fixed some odd behavior with the Chat Window when typing on a physical keyboard through the virtual keyboard interface. *Fixed an issue where players could, at times, see unnecessary overhead icons. Category:Game Update